<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Back by HunterBinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008911">Come Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterBinx/pseuds/HunterBinx'>HunterBinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Desert other world, M/M, Mention of alcohol, No Smut, Projecting my emotions onto Cecil, This Is Sad, beware its sad, cecilos - Freeform, you'll probably cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterBinx/pseuds/HunterBinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil feels alone. Carlos is in the desert other world and can't make a phone call for more than 5 minutes. Will he come back and help Cecil not feel so sad? This will probably make you cry and I'm so sorry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos &amp; Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">This is when Carlos was pretty much still stuck in the desert other world</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <b>TW: Lots of sadness, alcohol, feeling numb, loneliness, feeling like people have it worse than you, thinking someone is cheating</b>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">This is legit really sad....</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Cecil's POV</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why can't I feel.....</p>
<p>I know that it hurts but I can't feel. </p>
<p>That's not normal. </p>
<p>That didn't happen when he was here. </p>
<p>When he was here, I wanted to hold him! I wanted to braid his beautiful hair and see his beautiful smile!</p>
<p>Why isn't he home yet....</p>
<p>Please come home Carlos. </p>
<p>I need you!</p>
<p>But science comes first. I understand.</p>
<p>And you're fine with it because a scientist is always fine!</p>
<p>But what about a radio host. </p>
<p>What about the voice of Night Vale?</p>
<p>Is he always fine?</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>I'm not fine. </p>
<p>But I need to stay strong for my community. </p>
<p>They can't see my grief. </p>
<p>My tears will only be shed in this bedroom. </p>
<p>I can feel the tears rolling down my face but why can't I feel happy. </p>
<p>What does happy feel like again?</p>
<p>It's been so long since I've felt the full warmth off happiness. </p>
<p>Since I've felt the tight embrace of a true hug. </p>
<p>This weighted blanket is sort of helping. </p>
<p>I can feel the weight of it around me but it's cold. </p>
<p>It's not like your warm embrace. </p>
<p>The bed and blanket are cold and tough but you make it warm and soft....</p>
<p>I look to the kitchen, knowing I should eat something or drink some water. </p>
<p>The tequila is still sitting on the counter. </p>
<p>I could try that instead of letting it go to waste. </p>
<p>It helps me forget you aren't here. </p>
<p>Why do you do this to me...</p>
<p>I didn't use to drink or cry alone in my bed. </p>
<p>I didn't use to turn to others for happiness or stare longingly at the front door. </p>
<p>Please come back. </p>
<p>Please help me be happy again. </p>
<p>Carlos, I need you. Please come home. </p>
<p>My feet are really heavy now. </p>
<p>I feel like I'm dragging myself to the refrigerator. </p>
<p>Dragging on this long period of torcher. </p>
<p>Why can't I just tell you...</p>
<p>Why can't I just tell you that I'm weighed down without you?</p>
<p>Why can't I just tell you that I can't feel without you?!</p>
<p>
  <em>Others still have it worse.</em>
</p>
<p>Oh hey, there's that thought again. </p>
<p>No. Not thought.</p>
<p>Fact.</p>
<p>Other people's significant others have died and they'll certainly never see them again.</p>
<p>The tequila is room temperature so I don't have to heat it up of cool it down. </p>
<p>The rim of the bottle is heavy against my lip as the liquid burns my throat. </p>
<p>Just one sip. </p>
<p>The sun is just going down now.  </p>
<p>We always call at sundown...</p>
<p>My phone is back in the living room but I can't hear it ring. </p>
<p>I'll just leave it until I hear it. </p>
<p>I mean, you haven't called in the last two days, Carlos. </p>
<p>I guess tonight isn't any different.</p>
<p>Science comes first after all. </p>
<p>Science always comes first.</p>
<p>I'm back at the bed now. Your pillow doesn't smell like you anymore. Neither does your date night lab coat.</p>
<p>I still wear your shirts though. </p>
<p>They're still comfy but it doesn't help much. </p>
<p>The pillows are cold as my nose can tell. </p>
<p>I used to nuzzle into your neck but this is all I have now. </p>
<p>I should go find my phone so I do. </p>
<p>The floor is colder than the bed on my bare feet but I make it anyway. </p>
<p>I grab the phone and head back to the bed. </p>
<p>No texts. </p>
<p>No calls. </p>
<p>I haven't heard from you in three days. </p>
<p>And even before that, calls only lasted about 3 minutes. </p>
<p>Something always happened and Carlos always hung up before he could say I love you. </p>
<p>Texts weren't much better. </p>
<p>It's dark outside now. </p>
<p>The sky is an abyss and I would like to swim in it's deep purple nothingness and the tufts of stars floating on the vast lake of the above. </p>
<p>I want to dive into-</p>
<p>Ah! </p>
<p>Oh...</p>
<p>It's just the phone ringing. </p>
<p>It's Carlos!</p>
<p>I panic a bit as the phone almost tumbled out of my hand but manage to answer it.</p>
<p>"Carlos!?" </p>
<p>"Hey Cecil! How are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. How are you?"</p>
<p>"A scientist is always- wait, have you been crying?"</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>Why am I lying to him?</p>
<p>"Oh, honey! Talk to me! What's wrong?" </p>
<p>He sounds so sincere....</p>
<p>"Woah! There was just a really loud scream here!" </p>
<p>There it is. </p>
<p>"Iloveyou." </p>
<p>"Awww! I love you too Ceec! Now, talk to me."</p>
<p>"You're not gonna hang up to examine whatever that was?" </p>
<p>Shoot! I said that out loud! </p>
<p>"Not when you're sad!"</p>
<p>Oh god the tear are back. </p>
<p>"It's nothing, Carlos." </p>
<p>"It's not nothing though. Hold on. I'm gonna call you back in like 5 minutes."</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>The line cut out.</p>
<p>Only 4 minutes. </p>
<p>I had 4 minutes to talk to Carlos. </p>
<p>Wait. </p>
<p>The phone's ringing again. </p>
<p>He's actually calling me back!</p>
<p>I pick it up again. </p>
<p>"Oh honey! Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sad!" </p>
<p>"I didn't want you to worry." </p>
<p>"But now I'm even more worried! By the way, I'm  in the lighthouse now and looking at one of the moving pictures that show Night Vale. I was able to maneuver it so I can see you right now!" </p>
<p>Oh no! He can see me!</p>
<p>Wait. Why does it matter? </p>
<p>He can't come get me or anything. </p>
<p>If he did, then at least he'd be here. </p>
<p>"It that tequila in the background?!" Carlos exclaimed, "What happened baby?"</p>
<p>"What happened is my boyfriend got stuck in a desert other world and can't even talk to me for more than 10 minutes!"</p>
<p>That was said out loud too.... </p>
<p>The other line is silent. </p>
<p>Please say something...</p>
<p>"Oh Carlos! Come give me a hand with this!" </p>
<p>I could never forget that voice. </p>
<p>Why is Kevin there and why is he calling for Carlos?!</p>
<p>Is....</p>
<p>Is Carlos cheating on me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">3rd Person POV</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Carlos watched as Cecil's face went a bit red and then pale. </p>
<p>"Ceec-" </p>
<p>He was cut off by the phone beeping. </p>
<p>Cecil had just hung up on him. </p>
<p>He watched the picture carefully, seeing Cecil sit up, lips trembling as he covered his mouth. </p>
<p>"Leave Kevin! I'm in the middle of something!" </p>
<p>He tried calling Cecil back but Cecil just glanced at the phone before declining it. </p>
<p><em>'Wait,'</em> Carlos thought, <em>'Does he think I'm cheating on him?! Oh god I must be the worst boyfriend he's ever had!'</em></p>
<p>He tried calling 3 more times. </p>
<p>The 3rd, Cecil picked up. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" the radio host said. </p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry. I should have told you there were other people here. My heart belongs to you though! Figuratively of course. I'm sorry I made you think I was cheating because I would never!" </p>
<p>Cecil felt a little weight lifted off of is shoulders at the confirmation that he wasn't cheating. </p>
<p>A little.</p>
<p>"Please come home-" Cecil found himself whispering. </p>
<p>"Cecil, we've talked about this," Carlos tried, his heart breaking a little at the hurt in his boyfriend's beautiful voice. </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p>On the wall, he saw another tear roll down Cecil's cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Carlos's POV</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>No.....</p>
<p>I'm the cause of this.....</p>
<p>I have to get back to him. </p>
<p>I will. </p>
<p>I don't care how long it takes but that is my top priority from now on. </p>
<p>I need to find a door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">3rd person POV</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cecil, I'm so sorry... I'll fix this," Carlos swore. </p>
<p>Cecil shook his head. </p>
<p>"What is there to fix?" </p>
<p>The scientist's heart broke more. </p>
<p>He started down the stairs on the inside of the light house and started packing a bag of things for his search. </p>
<p>"I'll be home soon. I love you." </p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>They hung up.</p>
<p>And with that, he started his journey. </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>He'd been walking for what felt like days and the water was now gone. </p>
<p>At first, Carlos thought the large iron gates of the dog park were mirages but then he felt them. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of prying, he got the gates open and stumbles out. </p>
<p>The first place he saw was his lab that he shared with his fellow scientists. </p>
<p>He did need a shower and some water before he saw Cecil so he decided to stop there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cecil had just gotten done with his show. </p>
<p>They felt duller but he managed to get through them.</p>
<p>He came to the apartment and entered but found the place clean. </p>
<p>Before there were bottles all over the floor and quite a few take out boxes. </p>
<p>Now, he could see the carpet and even hear the washer and dryer running. </p>
<p>He could smell something cooking and knew the smell was familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. </p>
<p>The bedroom door was slightly ajar so he went to see what was in there, not really having a regard for safety.</p>
<p>He froze when he saw the white lab coat and silky brown hair tied up in a bun. </p>
<p>Carlos turned around from plugging in his phone, which had died the moment he reentered Night Vale, and smiled at Cecil. </p>
<p>"I'm home," he said. </p>
<p>Cecil tackled him onto the bed in a hug. </p>
<p>A sob left his mouth. </p>
<p>"I didn't think you were actually coming," the radio host choked out. </p>
<p>Carlos pulled back from the hug and wiped away any tears. </p>
<p>"Of course I came. I'll always come back for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>Sorry this is so long. I just have a lot of feeling sometimes. I'm also really bad at writing in the first person so don't judge me pls.</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>~Binx </b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>